Torn Apart
by morchaint
Summary: Elwing, Elrond and Elros shortly before the Sack of Sirion. Chap.III-Until the Night Cometh-and we have the remaining Sons of Feanor. Sack of Sirion in next chapter. First chapter rewritten
1. Worries

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Tolkien owns and I'm not making any profit off of this  
  
Summary: Elrond, Elros, Elwing before and during the Sack of Sirion  
  
Author's Note: I had this idea for quite a while (several months) and decided to write it just for the sake of writing (and I was bored). The relationship between Elrond's family was extremely interesting to me, another thing that was somewhat interesting was that Elrond's family is always attacked by romantic tragedies...oh well  
  
Edited (rewritten) version. This takes place Before the Sack of Sirion.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Torn Apart  
  
  
  
Chapter I-Worries  
  
Elwing walked along the seashore gazing west across the horizon, towards the Sea and towards Aman. Her thoughts rested upon many things, her husband, Earendil, not least of them. Her husband was out at Sea, on one of his voyages, and far from home, far from her and her two sons. Her gaze fell on her young twin children, Elrond and Elros. She loved them dearly and she could not fathom upon what would happen to her sanity and mental state of mind should they ever be taken from her. When Earendil had left for his voyages they were all she had except for the Silmaril. The Silmaril, the beloved and cursed jewel that caused the death of her parents, twin brothers and her people, and yet held amazing beauty, looking innocent but the direct cause of so many deaths, of the shed blood, of pain and of joy. It was beautiful and terrible, radiant and dreadful, light and shadow.  
  
The same jewel that held the combined light of the blessed Two Trees and the same jewel that had destroyed many Elven villages, towns and cities, and she knew that the remaining Sons of Feanor would come and destroy the Elves of the Haven at the Mouths of Sirion if she did not surrender the Silmaril in her care.  
  
She could not surrender the Silmaril in her care, she truly believed that it kept her people together and she could not fail them. Her parents had died for the Silmaril and she would too, if it comes to that. Luthien and Beren, her grandparents had went through so much to gain the Jewel from Morgoth's crown. All of the blood that had been shed was not so that it could be surrendered so easily, it was shed so the Silmaril would be defended. Defended. But was the Silmaril defended? It was the cause to the Fall of the Noldor, and it was a start to all of the pain she and her family had endured. The Silmaril was defended and watched upon, but it still, had destroyed so much.  
  
She thought of all that the Silmarils had destroyed. She thought of all the lives lost for the sake of the Silmarils. Many died to the defense or for the taking of them, and yet even more died for no true reason. Men, women and children were killed, whole villages and Elven cities had burned to the ground, and majestic kingdoms fell and all for the sake of a jewel. So many innocent lives were lost, and so many innocent souls were changed. She wondered at and hated the fire that had driven Feanor and his sons to do such a thing.  
  
Friends became enemies, because of what their leaders say or of arguments about what should be done, but worst of all they were forced to fight each other. The friendship between the Elves and Dwarves had ended because of the Silmaril. Peace was a dream to many, and a dream that was destroyed.  
  
Families were torn apart if not wholly destroyed due to the defense of their homes, families and loved ones. Separation, families were separated for long periods of time not knowing whether they will see each other again. Not knowing of the other's fate. Knowing but not understanding the need of the fire and beauty of it. She remembered losing her family and watching her home burn, the pain she had felt was indescribable. Watching the home she knew from a distance, hearing the roar of fire and the screams of her people from a distance, and sensing the pain and suffering and death from a distance. She felt the pain of her people, not just the physical pain, for that was in but a moment, but the pain that comes from the heart and soul. The pain that their Lord could not protect them, so that they were left to burn, the pain that all that they trusted was a lie, the pain of betrayal. No words could describe her broken heart or the mental torment she went through. The suffering in itself was something that she could not understand. Just the memory of it brought tears to her eyes.  
  
She still remembered her father giving her a last hug and kiss goodbye, she remembered her mother on that fateful day, Nimloth had been silent, but the emotion was in her eyes, the pain and knowledge pain that she would lose her family, but the knowledge that they would reunite in Mandos' Halls. But Elwing had survived, for some peculiar fate she had survived whereas her whole family had perished. Having lost her parents and brothers to the Sons of Feanor she vowed that she would not surrender the Silmaril. How could she? Many went through much so the Sons of Feanor would not gain the Jewel. Truth be told she did not think that she could surrender it even if she desired to. The Silmaril was tearing at her heart, her soul, her spirit and her as a complete living whole. But was she complete, or was she still being crafted upon?  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek and she lifted her hand to brush it away, and that was when she noticed two pairs of small gray Elven eyes staring at her intently.  
  
  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
  
  
Elrond looked at his mother and noticed that she seemed upset about something. He hoped it did not involve him or Elros since he didn't recall doing anything that would upset his mother that day. It probably wasn't Elros either due to the fact that all the trouble that they caused was done or planned together. No, she was troubled about something else. Now that Elrond thought about it his mother had been upset for a while. He tried to think back to when his mother had been first upset.  
  
After thinking for a while he found that his mother was a bit upset when a messenger had come to their house. His mother had went in another room and talked to the messenger for a while, leaving him and Elros in their rooms. When they next saw their mother she had seemed troubled, upset. The twin brothers didn't pay much attention to these things, but maybe they should.  
  
Elrond turned to find his younger brother standing right next to him.  
  
"What do you think she's thinking of, Elrond?"  
  
"I do not know."  
  
"She has not even noticed that it is time to go home," Elros looked west and so did Elrond.  
  
"We should tell her," Elrond was going to go to his mother when he noticed that there were tears in her eyes.  
  
Elrond just stared at his mother and noticed that his brother was doing the same.  
  
  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
  
  
Elwing noticed that both of her six-year-old sons were staring at her. She looked at them, and noticed how beautiful her children were. They had slightly rounded faces, probably coming from both her and Earendil's mortal side, and if one looked closely enough a special light could be found in their eyes, only noticeable because of their black hair. Which magnified the light, the light in which Elwing suspected was similar of the light of Luthien, their ancestor through her. Hoping that they weren't worried about her she smiled and walked over to them.  
  
"It is time to go home," Elros told her as she neared them.  
  
Nodding Elwing took her sons' hands and they walked back to their home. Elwing and her sons lived near a cliff, their home rested next to the seashore and was a short walk away from the town.  
  
  
  
As the family was eating their evening meal there was a knocking upon the door. Rising from her seat Elwing went to answer. Opening the door she found a messenger in the garb of the Sons of Feanor's armies.  
  
The messenger gave a small bow, "Lady Elwing, I bring a message from the Sons of Feanor: the Lords Maedhros, Maglor, Amrod and Amras."  
  
She stepped outside, "and what do the Sons of Feanor want?" Elwing asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"They request that you return the Silmaril to them, the Jewel's respective and rightful owners," was the swift reply.  
  
"How long do I have to answer them?"  
  
"Not long, Lady."  
  
"When will the next messenger come?" Elwing asked afraid of the answer.  
  
"I am not sure if there will be another messenger, time runs short, and time is something that which you have not. This message is reported short and if there is nothing else I bid thee a good day Lady."  
  
She did not reply, the messenger bowed and left. Watching him leave, Elwing reentered her home, weighing his words.  
  
  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
  
  
Elrond and Elros waited a bit impatiently for their mother to return to them.  
  
"Where is she?" Elros asked being the less patient of the two.  
  
"She went to answer the door," Elrond answered.  
  
"I know that," the younger twin said in some frustration.  
  
"Is patience not a virtue?" Elrond asked, from thereafter he remained silent and so Elros followed.  
  
When their mother finally entered the room again the twins looked at her in unison.  
  
"You two get ready for bed and I'll sing you song," Elwing said hoping that she did not sound worried.  
  
The two peredhil climbed down their chairs and headed for their room. Cleaning up the table Elwing thought about what the messenger had said 'Not long' 'I am not sure if there will be another messenger.' Those words worried her, the messenger had made it clear that the Sons of Feanor would be coming for the Silmaril soon. She decided that she would go into town and talk to one of her friends and advisors, Maerant.  
  
  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Maerant- Sharp Course (I think)  
  
I'm not sure if Elrond and Elros are twins, but it makes sense if they are. It seems as if Elrond's family has a lot of twins: Elurid and Elurin, Elrond and Elros, Elladan and Elrohir (and they all begin with El) so it makes sense.  
  
Elwing might have servants/handmaidens but I didn't put them in here (for what reason I don't know)  
  
  
  
Short, I know. The next chapter is a bit longer. The childhood life of Elrond and Elros was always a bit interesting to me so I decided to write this. I am sorry if I abused any of Tolkien's characters and I was told that the brothers were about 6 years of age at this time or somewhere around that age. I do know this type of fic has been done before. I apologize for any problems. This is the second edit, and I might edit it several more times if I think it too bad.  
  
Please review, constructive criticism is welcome (actually it's wanted) 


	2. Questions and Words

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Tolkien owns and I'm not making any profit off of this  
  
Summary: Elwing, Elrond and Elros before and during the Sack of Sirion  
  
Author's Note: I've thought about it and I don't know if I should have this fic stop after the Sacking or if I should continue with Elrond and Elros with Maglor. Any suggestions?  
  
I got reviews yay!! (replies at the bottom)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Torn Apart  
  
Chapter II- Questions and Words  
  
  
  
Upon waking Elros looked out of his window and found that it was a foggy morning. Turning over on his side he found that his elder brother was not in bed. Curious as to where Elrond was he got out of bed and hearing voices coming from his mother's room went to the door that connected the twins' room with their mother's.  
  
Opening the door to his mother's room Elros found that his brother was already dressed and his mother was combing his hair. Seeming to just notice his presence Elwing pointed to a corner, "I've already picked out your clothes for today."  
  
Turning to the corner his mother was pointing at he found that his mother had chosen the exact same outfit for the twins and the only difference was color. His brother was wearing a tunic of dark pine green with a brown collar and brown leggings and the outfit his mother chose for him was a dark blue tunic with a similar brown collar and brown leggings.  
  
Sighing to himself Elros went to the corner and got dressed. The twins never liked it when their mother dressed them in the exact same thing because almost everyone would get them mixed up, the only good thing, or in some cases a bad thing, about dressing the same was that they could cause trouble and the adults would get confused. 'At least the color is different' Elros muttered under his breath.  
  
  
  
"How would you like me to braid your hair?" Elwing asked her elder son.  
  
"Any way is fine," was the reply she received.  
  
Braiding her son's hair in a simple fashion she turned to Elros as he waited for his turn. Finished braiding Elrond's hair she motioned for him to get down and motioned Elros to sit on her lap.  
  
"Do you mind if I braid your hair like Elrond's?" Elwing asked her younger son.  
  
"Why?" Elros turned his head slightly to look at his mother.  
  
"It makes you two look like a pair," Elwing said as she began brushing his hair.  
  
"I think people will know we are a pair of twins even if our hair was braided differently."  
  
"So why not braid your hair the same, and it's more adorable this way."  
  
"Adorable?!" Elros groaned as his mother began braiding his hair. Why was it that the adults always say how adorable it was when the twins were dressed the same and looked the same. Could he and Elrond help it if they looked alike?  
  
  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
  
  
"We are going into town now, I wish to speak to Maerant," Elwing told her sons as they went down the stairs.  
  
"But what about breakfast?" Elros asked as Elrond looked at their mother strangely.  
  
"And the fog?" Elrond continued.  
  
"The fog is light and we can eat breakfast on the way, will a piece of bread and an apple do for the two of you?"  
  
The twins nodded and headed for the kitchen. Handing each of her sons a piece of bread and an apple the family went to the door.  
  
Looking out of a window Elwing wondered if her children needed extra clothing. Grabbing a cloak for herself she stepped outside, deciding that it was warm enough for her children the three headed for town.  
  
On the way to town Elwing thought of what she would speak to Maerant. Maerant is one of Earendil's most trusted friends and advisor. She would speak of the messenger and of her worries, he was wise and she knew she could trust him.  
  
Looking at her children she noticed that Elros was eating his bread quickly and in large chunks. Worried that her son would accidentally choke she yelled out, "Elros, you have time to eat slowly and I think it would be better if you chewed your food before swallowing."  
  
"But uncle Maerant told me that if you eat quickly you would eat less and become full quicker," Elros told his mother.  
  
"You do not have to listen to everything uncle Maerant says," Elwing made a mental note to herself to tell Maerant of this little incident. Maerant wasn't really their uncle, her children just called him uncle because they were really close and he was almost considered family to her, Earendil and her twin sons.  
  
  
  
Nearing the town Elwing pulled her hood up and took hold of her sons' hands. The twins stayed close to their mother hoping not to attract attention. Entering the town the family headed straight for Maerant's home. Elwing noticed that the town was as busy as ever, not knowing of the extremity of their situation.  
  
  
  
On the way to Maerant's home they came across many familiar faces and they greeted the people occasionally. The houses built in the town were of wood, for they had not time to build stronger buildings. Coming to Maerant's home Elwing knocked three times but no one came, after trying several more times she decided that he was not at home. "I guess he's not home," Elwing looked down to see her two sons looking at the door with identical eyebrows raised. Maerant seemed to always be home, rarely ever going out. Turning to leave she heard a voice calling her name. "Lady Elwing."  
  
  
  
Elrond and Elros recognizing the voice turned around and saw Maerant coming up to them. "Please forgive me, we can do all pleasantries inside," Maerant said after he gave a small bow to Elwing. He opened the door and the four entered. Maerant's home was cozy and more than a bit cluttered.  
  
"Lady Elwing," Maerant smiled gave a small bow.  
  
"Uncle Maerant," the two boys said in unison.  
  
Bending down so he was eye level with the Sons of Earendil Maerant placed a hand on both their heads, "oh my, you two have grown since last we met. Which was what? One year ago?"  
  
"We saw you only about one month ago," Elrond answered.  
  
"And we haven't grown that much anyways," Elros continued.  
  
"And don't give us the 'oh I'm getting old and my memory is not as it was' excuse, why? Because you're not 'that' old and if I remember Elves have 'great' memories," Elrond finished.  
  
Not knowing how to reply Maerant decided to ignore the little discussion, "so what have you two been doing this past month?"  
  
"The usual," Elros replied simply.  
  
Maerant just nodded.  
  
  
  
Elwing watched her two sons and Maerant talk in silence. Maerant noticed that Elwing seemed to want to discuss something with him so decided to end the small talk he and the twins were having, "would you two be so kind as to go the library as your mother and I talk?"  
  
The twins nodded and Maerant took them to his library. Nearing the door he turned around, "I apologize if the library is a bit cluttered."  
  
When the library door was opened Elros spoke up, "that's not a bit cluttered.."  
  
"That's very cluttered," Elrond continued.  
  
"Well at least you can move around," Maerant said indignantly.  
  
"Can we?" Elros looked at Maerant.  
  
"This is more cluttered than when we cluttered our playroom," Elrond also looked at Maerant.  
  
"And we could hardly move in the playroom back then," Elros continued.  
  
"You two are four years of age and you are small, use your size to your advantage," Maerant tried to look offended.  
  
The twins looked at each other and entered the jungle of books and paper, which was called a library.  
  
  
  
Closing the door to the library Maerant looked at Elwing, "well?"  
  
"I'm truly beginning to understand what Earendil meant now," Elwing said as she looked around the house of her husband's friend.  
  
"What?" Maerant asked, confused.  
  
"You need a wife," Elwing stated simply.  
  
"Not you too," Maerant groaned.  
  
"But it's true," Elwing pointed out unnecessarily.  
  
"You didn't come here to talk about my personal life did you?"  
  
"No, I didn't," Elwing suddenly became somber.  
  
Maerant noticed and asked, "what happened?"  
  
"One of the messengers of Maedhros' armies came over yesterday."  
  
"They know it is here?" Maerant asked as Elwing seated herself.  
  
"Apparently," Elwing answered quietly.  
  
"How much time do we have?"  
  
"Not long, not long."  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"The messenger said."  
  
"Do you mind explaining?" Maerant looked at her with worry.  
  
She repeated the talk she had with a messenger a week ago and the talk she had with the messenger from yesterday, "..and I ask for your advice."  
  
"I don't know," Maerant began, "I didn't think that they would come this soon."  
  
"I didn't think so either."  
  
"Are you going to surrender It though?" Maerant watched Elwing as she answered.  
  
"No, I don't believe I will because I honestly do believe that the Jewel keeps our people together," she didn't explain the other reasons.  
  
"No matter what choice you make we will follow you."  
  
Elwing gave a small smile, "I know, but I wish Earendil was here."  
  
Maerant walked over to the Lady of the Havens and placed a hand on her shoulder, "your people will follow you, we still have time to discuss this and bring this to the Council."  
  
"Yes, but that's not what worries me," Elwing looked at the door of the library.  
  
Following her gaze Maerant knew what troubled her, "you worry for your sons."  
  
"Yes," Elwing said in a whisper.  
  
"But do the Sons of Feanor know you have two sons?"  
  
"I do not know, I have tried to keep Elrond and Elros hidden when the messengers came but they still might suspect something."  
  
Maerant slumped down in a chair next to Elwing, "we have a problem."  
  
"Maerant," Elwing looked at her friend, "if anything happens to me I ask you to bring Elrond and Elros to their father or Cirdan and Gil-Galad."  
  
"If nothing happens to me I will," he answered the Lady sadly.  
  
  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
  
  
While the two adults were talking Elrond and Elros were trying to get through the jungle of books and paper.  
  
"What did he do to make this library so cluttered?" Elros muttered to himself.  
  
"I would like to know as well," Elrond said as he picked up a book of Elven poetry.  
  
"He needs a wife," Elros said looking at the dust collected on the library desk.  
  
"How would you know?" Elrond began reading the book of Elven poetry.  
  
"Mother always said so, and she is probably right."  
  
Elrond nodded and continued to read.  
  
  
  
"What are you reading that has you so interested?" Elros asked after a moment.  
  
"A book," Elrond replied without looking up.  
  
"I know it's a book but what type of book?" Elros walked over to his brother.  
  
"Poetry."  
  
Elros sighed, "what do you think they're talking about?"  
  
"I do not know, but mother seemed a bit upset yesterday," Elrond put down the book sensing that now was not the time to be reading.  
  
"Do you think it has anything to do with us?" Elros turned to look at his brother.  
  
Elrond shook his head, "I do not think it has anything to do with us."  
  
"Then why is she upset?"  
  
"I do not know."  
  
Both of the twins fell silent both not knowing what could be troubling their mother. "Could it be the messenger?" Elros finally spoke up.  
  
"Possibly," Elrond said, "but what would the messenger say that got her so upset?"  
  
Elros shrugged, "I do not know."  
  
  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
  
  
"What do we do then?" Elwing asked her advisor.  
  
Maerant sighed, "we must bring this to the Council, it cannot be ignored."  
  
She nodded, "when do we call it?"  
  
"That is for you to decide."  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Tomorrow would be best," Maerant suggested.  
  
Elwing sighed, "the day after, I need a day to make a firm decision."  
  
"Very well then, the day after," Maerant looked at her with friendly eyes, "but I must suggest handmaidens for you."  
  
"Why?" Elwing asked confused.  
  
"For your protection, if the Sons of Feanor do come it would be better if you had some protection."  
  
"I really do wish to keep my family's privacy."  
  
"They would not invade your privacy," Maerant hoped that she would accept.  
  
"No, I do not wish handmaidens,' Elwing said firmly.  
  
Maerant was just about to add the twins but thought better of it, "very well."  
  
  
  
The two adults went to the library to tell the two young peredhil that it was time to return home. Opening the door Elwing called out, "Elrond Elros it is time to return."  
  
The two boys went to their mother and looked at Maerant. "Good-bye uncle Maerant," they said in unison.  
  
"And a good day to you too young peredhil," Maerant smiled at the two.  
  
"Remember what we mentioned in the beginning of our conversation," Elwing spoke up.  
  
Maerant grunted, "I was hoping you forgot that already."  
  
  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
  
  
The family headed home barely speaking to one another, each one with their own thoughts. Elwing thought of the Silmaril and the choice she had to make. She felt attached to the Jewel and for what reason she knew not. It was the only thing that she had that left from her parents, her grandparents, and her home. Her grandparents went through much to retrieve It and her parents died for it. She was confused as to what to do, she loved her sons and she knew the pain that they would have to suffer through her choice. She did not know what to do.  
  
Elrond did not know what to think. His mother was upset and he did not know why, he was almost positive that it was not about Elros and him causing trouble because they did not do anything wrong. It most probably had something to do with the messenger but what did the messenger say?  
  
Elros was confused, his mother and brother were silent and not speaking. There was not much to speak of anyways. He and Elrond both agreed that the reason that their mother was upset was because of the messenger. Wishing that the messenger had never come to them Elros thought of what he and Elrond could do to cheer their mother up a bit.  
  
  
  
Reaching their home Elwing turned to her sons, "you will not be having lessons today but I want you two to go to the library first and then you can play outside."  
  
The twins nodded and headed straight for the library while Elwing went to her room to think upon the Sons of Feanor and the Silmaril.  
  
  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Maerant-Sharp Course  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
arabella thorne- a father consumed by wanderlust and an obsessed mom..yes it is a wonder how they turned up as well as they did  
  
  
  
Ithilwen-Thank you  
  
  
  
Ada Kensington- um..someone told me that they were six years old at this time so I'm following that information, and you're right 'mommy' is not a pretty Tolkien-ish word. Thank you.  
  
  
  
Cheshire- The tissues *sigh* yes. This part of the Silmarillion was real sad, I'm pretty sure there are some problems but Thanks anyways ^_^  
  
  
  
Narsil- The young peredhil childhood is sad yet interesting, umm...Maeglin was their great (great?) cousin, Maglor becomes their new guardian. You spelled peredhil correct. Oh yeah, and about my other fic 'Reflections' about predestination and free will, I think I interpreted that incorrectly *slaps self * I'm in the belief (I'm Christian so I believe in free will too) that predestination and free will are not exactly opposites (not exactly opposed to each other) I believe through free will comes pain but it is already destined, as when the Israelites left/broke the rules of God they were punished (divided) but it was already prophesied that if the Israelites left God they would be divided (and that happened) and I'm not making much sense am I? So in my belief of free will and predestination I do believe 'Revelations' of the New Testament of the Bible will come to pass. Well I went quite off topic there..Thanks for the review  
  
  
  
AfterEver- About the contractions, I've been trying not to use them too much but well it's kind of hard not to use contractions when you have teachers always telling you to use them. (and with 7th grade coming up I have a problem) and about the tale's pace, you're right also it's going too fast for drama, it doesn't help with school and being surrounded by a bunch of hasty 10-12 year olds in my grade. You have Elrond's date of birth and the date of the Sack of Sirion YAY ok I made them four in my previous chapter (I changed it already) because someone asked me to. Thanks for reviewing (and reading) and about my fic 'The Counselor' I might continue it, but I don't have too much information of what happened in Rivendell during the Fellowship, so if I get ideas I'll continue it.  
  
  
  
A/N- I'm done with this chapter, should I write about what's happening with the Sons of Feanor? When Elros was scarfing down his piece of bread and he said Maerant told him blah blah blah, my dad used to tell me when I was 6 years old and now 6 years later my dad is telling me that same thing. Now what else do I have to say? School begins tomorrow -_- I have a question is Algebra 1 hard? I have it in 7th grade. My updates are going to be slow because I also have Chinese after-school and I get home at 6pm. I have no idea where the title of this chapter came from (I don't think it makes sense)  
  
Thanks to reviewers and constructive criticism is Welcome and Wanted! 


	3. Until the Night Cometh

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Tolkien owns and I'm not making any profit off of this  
  
Summary: Elrond, Elros, and Elwing before and during the Sack of Sirion  
  
Author's Note: I'm going to make this fic go all the way till even Maglor takes care of the twins. The sons of Feanor are in this chapter and the Sacking takes place in the next chapter.  
  
I've thought about it, and I seriously think that the first and second chapter of this story needs to be rewritten, so when I find the time I will rewrite the first two chapters. I don't think this is angsty enough to be angst, and I'm not sure if it suits drama (it does doesn't it?)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AfterEver- I know what contractions are (don't, won't, wouldn't, couldn't....)(I'm in 7th grade, teachers WANT me to use contractions (which does not (doesn't) help in my case) and of dialogue, I know Elves speak VERY eloquently, but archaic speech isn't (is not) my strong point. Of pacing, the second chapter was already written before you posted your review (my pacing has a bad habit of going slow and then fast or fast and then slow, it's something I'm trying to fix but am failing-_-)  
  
About the time of this: the first and second chapter is a day or two or three before the Sacking, the Sacking takes place in the next chapter (poor elfies)  
  
Commas are my friend (to some extent) I try to use them frequently but my grammar/punctuation checker is *not* being friendly with me. Yes, I do know that Amrod and Amras are twins and that they are slain in this part of the Kinslaying (it is going to be mentioned) I hope this chapter is a bit more to your standards (its probably not though  
  
Loquacious- Thanks.  
  
HobbitsRFun- Not going to be too cute for too long...sadly  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Torn Apart  
  
Chapter III- Until the Night Cometh  
  
  
  
"What did she say?" Maedhros asked Dinsul, the messenger that went to Elwing.  
  
"She said neither aye or nay," Dinsul told his Captain.  
  
"So she would not surrender the Jewel," Maglor looked at his elder brother.  
  
"You are dismissed Dinsul," Maedhros headed to the back of his tent.  
  
Dinsul bowed to Maedhros and Maglor and then left the brothers to discuss what they would, by themselves.  
  
"If she will not surrender the Silmaril," Maglor said walking over to Maedhros.  
  
"Then we will have to take it by force," Maedhros finished, "call Amrod and Amras to the meeting tent, we have things to discuss."  
  
"Very well, brother," Maglor inclined his head and went to find his younger twin brothers.  
  
  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
  
  
"May we?" Elrond and Elros asked sweetly.  
  
"No," Elwing replied to her twin sons who were currently trying to get extra sweets.  
  
"Why not?" Elros asked as he looked into his mother's eyes.  
  
"Both of you have already had a piece of cake," Elwing was going to remain firm in this matter.  
  
"That was but only one piece," Elrond said sweetly hoping for the prize, which was on the table.  
  
"No, and you will cease this useless begging before I decide to not let you have sweets for the rest of the week," Elwing said in a scolding tone, knowing that her sons would give up, she put the rest of the cake away.  
  
The twins quickly stopped whining and headed for the library. Elwing sighed and cleaned the table. Finished cleaning she headed for her room so she could think of the Silmaril and the coming Council.  
  
  
  
When the twins went to the library Elrond grabbed a book and went to sit in a corner. Elros also took a book and went to sit on the windowsill.  
  
  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
  
  
"May we ask why you have called us here, Maedhros?" Amrod asked his oldest brother. Amras looked at Maedhros with a questioning look, not saying anything, being the younger and quieter of the two twin sons of Feanor.  
  
"Has Maglor not told you?" the eldest of the remaining Sons of Feanor glanced at the second son.  
  
"He only told us that you wanted to meet us in the tent of meeting," Amrod answered.  
  
"I have summoned you here and now because Dinsul arrived with the Lady Elwing's reply," Maedhros said.  
  
"She would not return it?" Amras asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"She said neither aye or nay," Maglor answered his youngest brother.  
  
"Then what shall we do?" Amrod asked, "do we attack the Havens at Sirion or do we think of another course of action?"  
  
"The choice rests mostly upon the Lady Elwing," Maedhros looked at his remaining brothers, "if she does not return the Silmaril we have no choice but to take it by force."  
  
"Is there no other way?" Amras asked his elder brothers.  
  
"You know there is no other way Amras, the Silmaril is ours by right and if they do not return it then we must take it," Maedhros looked at the youngest of the Sons of Feanor.  
  
"If there were any other way, Amras, we would have taken it," Maglor said.  
  
"Then what do we do? When do we attack and what are our plans?" Amrod asked.  
  
"We attack the Havens at Sirion tonight," Maedhros said.  
  
Maglor, Amrod and Amras looked at Maedhros in shock. "You cannot be serious," Maglor looked at his closest brother.  
  
"I am serious," Maedhros replied firmly.  
  
"But tonight! That is but a bit unreasonable Maedhros," Amrod was surprised that they were to attack the Havens that night.  
  
"We need time to plan a strategy," Amras tried to reason.  
  
"Our strategy needs not to be too complex, for the Elves at Sirion are recovering from the previous battles they had had before, and we will be attacking at night which will put them at unawares and gives us an advantage," Maedhros looked at each of his brothers seeing if any objected.  
  
"Would it not be better if we have a spy?" Amrod suggested, "we do not truly know if the Elves at Sirion are prepared for battle or not, or if they have a strategy in which to combat us."  
  
"Our armies are more than big enough to be victorious against the Elves of Sirion, even if we were not under cover of dark or other such advantages, we would have an almost sure victory," Maedhros pointed out.  
  
"But what of other problems that would destroy our chance of gaining the Silmaril," Maglor spoke.  
  
"What mean you by other problems?" Maedhros looked at his younger brother curiously.  
  
"Remember Dior? He had given the Silmaril out of our brothers' knowledge to his daughter, who had escaped," Maglor pointed to his brothers.  
  
"But do Earendil and Elwing have heirs?" Amrod asked, looking at Maedhros.  
  
"I do not know, the messengers we sent have not had sight of any children or possible heirs. If the Lady has children she is possibly hiding them from us or the messengers simply did not see them."  
  
"But if we place a spy or scout in the Havens we could find out this information," said Amras.  
  
"True, but Maerant currently resides at the Havens and he would notice any of our messengers or spies," Maglor told Amras.  
  
"Maerant? Who is he?" Amrod asked confused.  
  
"Maerant's father was a soldier of our armies," Maglor answered.  
  
"Was?" Amras raised an eyebrow.  
  
"He was slain in the Second Kinslaying."  
  
"If that is true, then would he not be with us?" Amrod asked Maglor.  
  
"No," Maedhros answered for Maglor, "we have sent messages to him, he does not wish to work for us and I did not give him a clue of our plans for he has already betrayed us."  
  
"And if my information is correct he is a friend and advisor to Earendil and Elwing," Maglor added.  
  
"But what if the Elves at Sirion already have defenses?" Amrod asked.  
  
"That is not highly possible," Maedhros answered, "Dinsul sent the message yesterday, Maerant, Elwing and the other Councilors will not suspect us to be so near or to attack so soon. We also have cover of dark, which is to our advantage."  
  
"But what of preparation?" Maglor turned to Maedhros.  
  
"Preparation is not a problem, our armies are trained for swift battle."  
  
"Do we attack directly or do we give them a warning first?" Amras asked.  
  
"We send a messenger, telling the Elves at the Havens that that is their last chance to answer us. If the Lady will not give us the Silmaril then we attack," Maedhros replied, "as for strategy, we have enough time to plan that."  
  
  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
  
  
"What do you think they were talking about?" Elros asked Elrond.  
  
"Who?" Elrond looked up from the book he was currently reading.  
  
"Maerant and mother."  
  
Elrond shrugged, "I do not know, but it is highly possible that it had something to do with the messenger."  
  
"What do you suppose she is doing now?" Elros asked looking out of the window, noticing the slowly setting sun.  
  
"I do not know," Elrond too looked out of the window, "but I feel a bit worried."  
  
"How so?" Elros looked at his brother with inquiring eyes.  
  
"For what reason I know not," Elrond's eyes suddenly misted over.  
  
Elros took his brother's hand, "me too." And there was something in his eyes that Elrond could not describe.  
  
  
  
Elwing's gaze rested upon the drawer in which the Silmaril was kept. She thought of the Council and of the choice she would have to make, she still did not know which path was right. But she did not know what path was right, for there was no right path. She might think that keeping the Silmaril was the 'right' path, but others might think that surrendering It would be the 'right' path, and yet, if she surrendered the Jewel some would thing it wrong.  
  
She tried to comfort herself with the thought that there was no 'right' and no 'wrong' path, for a choice was a choice, and correct or incorrect was a matter of opinion. But why was she so troubled?  
  
  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
  
  
The remaining Sons of Feanor looked out across to the Havens of Sirion, currently it's residents were preparing for sleep, but there was a chance that their peaceful slumber would not last for long.  
  
Their armies had lit only several torches, as to not attract too much attention, and the Elves needed them not for Elven eyesight is better than that of a mortal's even in the dark night. For the only light they needed was the light provided by the stars.  
  
Maglor thinking it the correct time, called Dinsul over to him. Giving a small bow the messenger waited for his orders.  
  
"Dinsul, I am sure by now that you know what to do by this time," Maglor looked at the messenger.  
  
Dinsul nodded, "aye, I know my lord. Any else?"  
  
"Tell the Lady that this is the last warning we shall give before we attack. Understood?" Maglor searched him with a sharp glance.  
  
Nodding and meeting his lord's eyes, Dinsul showed he understood. Giving a bow he left the presence of the second Son of Feanor.  
  
Maglor turned around as he heard his youngest brother's voice, "a sad fate this is."  
  
"What? That they should suffer this fate? They kept the Silmaril, though it is rightfully ours," Maglor trying to convince himself of his own words.  
  
There was a rustling and Amras and Maglor were greeted with Maedhros' presence. "Maglor," Maedhros said before looking at his youngest brother, "Amras."  
  
"Maedhros," Amras inclined his head gaining leave, so Maglor was left with Maedhros.  
  
"I heard you two talking," Maedhros went to stand next to Maglor. Maglor gave no comment so Maedhros continued, "you seem the slightest bit reluctant to fulfill our plans."  
  
Maglor remained silent. "So I ask you, do you think they should suffer this fate?"  
  
There was a silence before Maglor finally answered, "I do not know, brother."  
  
  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
  
  
Elwing decided that it was time for her two sons to be in bed. As she rose she heard a knocking upon her door. She gasped, 'not now, it cannot be." There were several more knocks and she went to answer, dreading whom it might be.  
  
  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Dinsul- Silent Wind  
  
  
  
There is no Elvish in this fic because I'm assuming all speech is in the Elven language of either Quenya (the Sons of Feanor) or Sindarin (the Elves at the Haven). (This is a very lame excuse for the unstableness of speech in this fic) I've tried to separate the languages by it's complexity, High Quenya is the first ever form of Elvish, and all the other types of Elvish derive from it, so it is the 'original' form of Elvish. Quenya, resembles High Quenya the most closely, and is (from what I've heard) more complex than Sindarin, which is the language used by the Elves that remained in Middle-earth after the summons of the Valar. So the more complex language is for Quenya and the more 'modern' is for Sindarin. (There won't be this problem (hopefully) anymore, since the Sacking is near)  
  
A/N- There will be no accents on the names (because I don't know how to do them). I'm posting this on the second day of school *sigh* Let me see if there is anything else I have to answer.....any questions just ask. Oh, and I don't know where the title came from, well actually I kind of do...well anyways.  
  
Please review, constructive criticism welcome and wanted!! 


End file.
